The Last Kiss (Destiel)
by justmypsychoticthings
Summary: I'm really bad at descriptions, but basically it's my first fanfic so it's really short... Cas is human and both he and Dean are dying. It's now or never for Dean to reveal his true feelings for Castiel.


Dean pulled himself up from the ground, everything hurt. He looked down at himself, he was bleeding, but that was the least of his worries right now. He had to find Castiel.

He looked around for a few moments before noticing him crumpled on the ground just a few meters away. He made his way over to Castiel and collapsed on the ground beside him.

Dean pulled himself closer cupping the fallen Angels' face in his hands, absentmindedly running his thumbs back and forth over the unshaven stubble.

He was warm, breathing. Not dead, but bloody, dying. Dean couldn't guess how much blood Castiel had lost but it was enough to stain his white shirt and parts of his torn trench coat were no longer beige.

"_Cas?_" He whispered, hopeful that he still had time to talk to him. He had so much to say, so much that he had denied. But knowing that this was his last chance gave him the courage to finally admit his feelings.

"_I'm dying Dean._" He could hear the pain in his voice.

Dean knew damn well he was dying, they both were, but the thought of Castiel just accepting it and giving up without a fight upset him.

"_Shh, Cas. You're not dying, you're just hurt. You'll be fine._"

"_No Dean. We both know that's not true. I'm sorry._"

"_DAMMIT CAS! You listen to me right now. You're gonna make it you hear me? We will get through this. Don't you dare give up now!_"

He wasn't shouting, but his tone showed that he was both angry and upset. He knew they wouldn't get through this, of course they wouldn't. What made it worse though was that it was all his fault. He should never have let Castiel stay with him. He deserved a normal human life. He had a second chance, could have had a fresh start, but Dean destroyed that.

"_Dean you have to let me go. Humans die everyday. It's my turn now._" His bloodstained hands now mimicking Deans.

"_Cas, please. Don't give up. You're a fighter. You're a fricking 'Angel of the Lord' so start acting like one. Man up will you. We will get through this you hear me?_"

He had already failed so many people, lost Sam to Lucifer. But he would not fail again, he would not lose Castiel.

"_Dean you know I am no 'Angel of the Lord'. I am nothing now._"

"_You're not nothing Cas. Just because you're huma..._"

"_Human? Dean, I might be human, but I'm still damn poor excuse of one._" He cut in.

"_Cas you know that's not true. If anyone is a poor excuse of a human it's me. All I have done my whole life is hurt everyone I love. Everyone I love dies Cas… I wont lose you too. I can't lose you._" Dean was crying now.

"_Dean, people die, there's nothing you can do about it. Just please stop blaming yourself._"

Cas was getting weak now and his hands fell from Deans face, simply talking was using so much energy.

"_YOU. CAN'T. DIE . Don't you understand? I need you Castiel. I've always needed you. I just didn't realise how much until now it until now._"

"_Dean, you know that isn't true. You will do just fine without me. You can survive this, I can't. Just leave Dean, I beg you. Please._"

"_Dammit Cas. You know that's not what I mean_" Dean didn't know what to say, how to explain how he really felt.

"_I don't unde…_"

Dean closed his eyes, still holding Cas' face, he plucked up the courage he had lacked these past years pressed his lips against his friends.

It was only a quick soft kiss, he didn't want to push Cas into doing something he didn't want to do, but when he felt Cas' hands move to his waist he took that as Cas giving him permission to continue.

Dean lowered his face and kissed his Angel again. He couldn't explain what it felt like to finally kiss Cas, their lips moved perfectly together. He couldn't help but remember 'the pizza man' and smiled through his kisses. Each kiss was soft, soft but passionate.

Dean could feel exactly how weak Cas was now but that didn't stop him returning the kisses.

Dean lay with Cas, his face nuzzled into his neck.

"_Like you've always said, 'it doesn't matter how the world ends, be it bloody, as long as we have choices'. We did have choices Dean, and we chose to go down fighting. But this is the end. I'm sorry._" Cas whispered.

"_Cas, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad I finally got to show you how I feel. Castiel, I love you._"

Dean got no reply, he knew Cas was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't need to check the ground for wing scorch marks because he knew there would be none, his Angel died human.

Consumed in grief he lay with the man he loved too late, waiting for death to take him.


End file.
